Hell's Broken Angel
This story takes place just before Operation: SIM and The Gate of Genesis, and will introduce my newest character, Deathwalker, into the Multiverse, just in time for The New Kids on the Block saga. PROLOGUE TO THIS STORY: The Devil's Assassin ---- Prologue: The Hell-Spawned Murderer Screams sounded from the house at 60521 Maple Street. For inside the house was a young man with dead, hollow eyes and a silver gun in his right hand. "Mary! Take Esther and hide! I'll hold him off!" yelled a man's voice. "...but John..." "Now!" The woman named Mary hurried upstairs, and the figure found himself confronted by the man named John, who lunged at him with a kitchen knife. The figure swiftly dodged, and with a series of well-placed blows, brought John down onto the ground. Then the figure shot at the man's kneecap, crippling him. John yelled in agony. "I am not after you..." the figure said, "you can either stand down or continue to struggle. But if you get in my way, I will have to kill you." The figure then stepped over John and walked up the stairs, but found his ankle being grasped by John. "No... you won't... I won't let you...!" John snarled. A gunshot. John's hand went limp. The figure headed up the stairs, and found the woman named Mary moments later, hiding in a closet and holding her daughter Esther protectively. "Noooo!" she cried. "Stay away! STAY AWAY!" The figure looked on in silence for a moment. Then a gunshot split the air. The woman's cries stopped. "Mommy? Mommy!" cried the four-year old daughter, holding onto the body of her dead mother. "Forgive me, girl." the figure said. "But I had no choice." he placed his palm on the Mary's face and pulled his hand back; a glowing, white-blue mist seemed to follow his palm, being drawn out of the woman's body; the mist seemed to disappear into his hand. Then, with no trace of emotion on his face, he simply turned around and left, down the stairs, out of the house, disappearing into the shadows of the night. ---- Later, the figure found himself confronted by a larger figure obscured with total darkness. The only thing the figure could see were three pairs of eyes that glowed like lava. When he spoke, it was akin to three people speaking at once. "You've returned..." the voices said. "Yeah..." the figure said. Opening the palm of his hand, a glowing apparition of his last victim appeared- Mary- who then faded away into the darkness. "Does something bother you?" the three voices asked. "Do you not feel relieved spending time outside of Hell?" "No, it's just... why are you making me deliver the purest souls? This woman... she had a family... I had to kill her in front of her daughters eyes..." The three-voiced figure growled; the sound was akin to three feral beasts snarling at their prey. "...do you not remember the terms of our pact, Deathwalker? You kill, I spare you torment. You are an assassin of Hell; there is no room for empathy, or I will simply send you back to the depths. Am I clear?" "...Forgive me, Lucifer." Deathwalker responded. "I feel no empathy. I was merely curious." "For your sake, do not question me like that again." Lucifer commanded. "Now go." Chapter I: Bad Blood (Any character can start... we're starting in a city on Earth. Any city. This story happens just before Operation: SIM, so Earth is somewhat more technologically advanced.) Tulwar leaned against a mailbox. Killings on Maple Street. Again... ''He closed his eyes and tried to block out past memories. Standing up and stretching, he walked over to his car to make sure the girl they had found was still asleep. Peering though the tinted window he saw she was still passed out. He stolled back to mailbox and sat down. The bounty hunter glared angrily at his shadow. ''If this is related to you, I swear to God I'm getting an exorcist. ''The shadow flickered. Viro was already in the house looking for some leads. They both knew they wouldn't find much. And that's what they worried about. A few minutes later, he came back out of the house and hopped into the car. They drove off, and soon after the cops arrived. They wouldn't like what they would find. "It's exactly like before." the wolf sighed. "Except for the woman was shot... but even a dead body shouldn't look ''that lifeless." Tulwar pretended to be more focused on the road. After a minute he spoke up. "We need to stop it before it gets worse. We dodged a bullet last time... we won't be able to do it again. We'll probably need help." he said, his voice more nervous than usual. "I know. But we need to help her before we doing anything else." Viro stated, refering to the girl. Tulwar nodded, and a few minutes of silence passed. "Her name's Esther." he said finally, breaking the silence. "We'll have to take her somewhere safe for now. The cops weren't too kind to us last time. They won't be to her either. They just don't understand that just sometimes, fiction is fact." Tulwar shifted the gear and drove off into the city. ---- (Deathwalker: Please edit my post as much as you want. And you can post for Viro and Tulwar for a bit so you can get your story to where ever it it needs to be. I don't want to take over the details of your story or future characters. I trust you with my two characters, so post away. I'll edit more tonight, but it'll be late by then.) A gunshot followed by the sound of screams split the air, startling Tulwar and Viro. They could see that a short distance ahead , a figure was stooping over a body, placing his hand on the body's face. The figure then appeared to draw out a white-blue mist from the body's face using his hand. "There!" Viro pointed out. Tulwar brought the car to a screeching halt and kicked open the door. "You!" he called out angrily to the figure, taking care to also point his gun at him. "I'll bet you were the one responsible for the killings last night?" Viro snarled ferally, brandishing his claws. "We don't let murderers off so easily." he growled. The murderer stood up, facing Tulwar and Virogulo. "Please leave." he said. "Or I will be forced to send you to Hell before your time." "That's fine... I'll be going there eventually." Tulwar growled, before firing his gun at the figure. Inhumanly fast, the murderer leaned to the side, letting the bullet fly past him and strike a brick wall in the distance. "He dodged it..." Tulwar muttered in disbelief. "Careful, Tulwar." Viro said. "We don't want to hit any others..." "You've forced my hand..." the murderer said. A flaming portal opened up in the ground before him, and a large sword rose up from it. He took the sword, which was adorned with fiendish engravings, and pointed it at Tulwar. "Your only chance is to flee..." (Thanks for putting up with my nonsense... I'm a bit overwhelmed with class, and I lack time for any meaning-ful edits... You still have my cell phone number, right? Send me a text to give me a jump start on this story every once and a while. I'll try to make my edits more frequently now. ) "I'll be fine..." Tulwar said with a smirk. "It's you who should be worried about death." His shadow twitched and suddently shot out at the figure, trying to hold him in place. "Viro. Let's send this guy to the inferno." Viro nodded and charged forward, pulling an arm back to slice the figure to peices. "Fool... you don't understand..." the murderer says, before sinking into a flaming portal and rising nearby Tulwar; "...I'm already from the Inferno." He swings his blade at Tulwar. Viro leaped at the figure, but the man faded away and appeared next to Tulwar. "Watch out!" Tulwar didn't have time to react. He didn't even have time to flinch as the blade swung toward himself. His shadow flickered and a black figure shot out, and calmly caught the swords blade as if it were nothing. "Another one... from ''Hell.'' '''Trench chuckled. '''He threw the sword away from group, and turned to face Tulwar. '"How pethetic... Almost killed by a tortured soul... such as this!" No emotion, not even a hint of surprise passed over the murderer's face as he jumped back, and unveiled a silver gun from a holster in his jacket. "Shit..." Tulwar muttered before being draged into his own shadow by the demon. The bullets from the murderer's gun missed him by less than a second. Trench hurled the sword at the muderer, laughing maniacally. The figure, faster than perceptionally possible, leaned to the side, dodging the blade and snatching the weapon by it's handle. Trench laughed evily. "Oh! I remember... you! Oh... how you used to scream. I used to love torturing... you." He snapped his fingers, and the figure's shadow rose like ropes and binded him in place. "Our master... will need to send one stronger... than you... If he wants to accomplish our goals." Trench tried to take a step toward the figure, but found he could not. "Damn it... Tulwar. Stop... resisting! Just conform... to the darkness." The demon growled to himself. Stuborn little shit! '"Deathwalker... Deliver ''Him '''a message... There are more obstacles... than he may of first believed. But we will still... perservere." With that, he grinned and disapated. The biddings on the figure vanished, and Tulwar appeared where Trench once stood, a pained look on his face. The murderer looks at Tulwar with a tiny spark of curiosity in his eyes. "Your shadow, it seems, underestimates my power." he says. "Tell me, where did it gain it's sentience?" "Him? He's what remains of the last being that your 'master' sent to Earth." Tulwar said. "I killed him. And I'll do the same to you." While the others were distracted, a girl suddenly jumped onto the murderer, seeming as if she just fell out of the sky. The murderer, caught by surprise, drops his sword but takes hold of his gun. He sinks into a portal and reappears a small distance away. He points his weapon at the girl, then falters. "You've been spared, girl." he says. "No matter what my mission is, I will not kill those in their youth." The girl looks at the murderer. "I don't know who you are, but you don't seem all too friendly." She speaks, before cartwheeling towards Tulwar. "You're right- it isn't an assassin's job to be friendly." the murderer states. The girl stops in the middle of another cartwheel-session, standing on her hands and turning towards the murderer. "That's not what I meant. I meant unfriendly in an eery way... you're creepy." "...I suppose that can't be helped." the assassin said. "The place I come from isn't all that... pleasant." "Well I'm sure you deserved it if you were sent there." Tulwar said. Suddenly, another figure emerges from a nearby portal; she could accurately be described as a demon- with horns and a tail, and bat-like wings to boot. "...Lucifer requires your presence." she says to the murderer. "Very well..." he responds. "Before you go..." Viro growled, moving as fast as lightning. He appeared behind Deathwalker and swung his clawed fist at the figure, slicing him across his back. "A parting gift." Reckless idiot...'' Tulwar thought to himself. He opened a portal under the werewolf's shadow, and teleported him out next to the bounty hunter.' The murderer barely flinches as Viro's claws tear through his back, leaving three deep, long streaks of blood. He simply stares at them all with hollow, empty eyes. The demon, however, hisses threateningly at the werewolf. "I'm sorry..." the murderer said emotionlessly. "But I come from the depths of Hell itself; the pain of your claws is nothing compared to Hell's darkness..." "...Let's go..." the demon growled, turning and disappearig into the portal. "Now is where I take my leave... but I have a feeling we will meet again in the future." The murderer says. "For future reference, you may call me... Deathwalker." He turns and fades into the portal. Tulwar grinned. "You got his scent now?" Viro licked his paw clean of the blood. "Yep." He turned to face the girl who had joined them. "Who are you?" The girl looks at the others. "I could ask you the same thing. You guys are not... normal...." she speaks. "I have no clue what would give you that idea..." the wolf joked. His eyes widened suddenly. He raised his head high into the air and caught a metalic scent. "Tulwar! Tueor's blood! Just a few miles east from here... probably an hour old too..." It had been only the chance of the wind he had noticed such a thing from this distance. "Shit... Hopefully he hasn't gotten into this mess too." Tulwar exclaimed. He and Viro jumped into the car and sped off toward Tueor's location. (Keep editing here to wrap-up chapter 1) Chapter II: Hesitiation (M-NUva, edit here with Tueor and Lotus like we discussed. The setting can be anywhere, but preferably on Earth.) (can... someone help me finish up chapter 1? Techiqually the other character that has been abandoned is Deathwalker's to use until the user reclaims it in this story.) Friscoal 15:18, November 7, 2011 (UTC)) Inside an icecream shop on Earth, just before its closing, Lotus and Tueor went in to get some Ice cream and then walked out to a nearby park to eat there ice cream and enjoy the beauty of the night. Nearby, a flaming portal opens and a gaunt figure rises up from it. He approaches Tueor and Lotus. Lotus cowers into the arms of Tueor. Tueor looks at the figure. "Who are you?" "...An assassin. I'm sorry." He points a gun at Lotus. "I have no choice..." Tueor jumps between the gun and Lotus. "No! You will not do such a thing." Lotus starts to cower. "...I have no business with you." the assassin said. The gaze in his eyes is piercing, hollow, and unnerving. "But if you get in my way, I will be forced to kill you too." Unmoving, Tueor asks, "Why in the world would you need to kill her?!" "...That is none of your concern." the assassin retorted. "An assassin must kill without empathy." "Then I will defend her, with my life." "...Very well." the assassin says, sparing Tueor no further words as he fires the gun. Lotus screams as the bullet is shot. Tueor used a bullet proof shield of light to block the bullet then threw it a the assassin. The shield dissolves into a dark mist as it approaches him, however, and the assassin responds by firing a second bullet at Tueor's head. Tueor holds his hands up and lets the bullet peirce his left hand and gets it stuck in his right. "Ah!" He yells in pain, but yet doesnt move from between Lotus and the assassin. Lotus starts to cry as she notices the blood starting to flow Tueor arm, "No!" She yells in horror, and as much as she didnt want to see anymore she knew that if she moved to a point where Tueor wasnt in front of her that she would be dea. Deathwalker fires again; the look on his face remains emotionless but his eyes seem to spark with a split-second reaction of curiosity before resuming their piercing gaze. Tueor moved his arms up before the second shot was fired and again, it peirced his left arm. This time though it dropped imidiately. "AHHH!" Tueor growls in pain. Then using his left hand he called a ninja star of light to his hand and he threw it at the assassin. Lotus starts to bawl in fear, and in pain at seeing Tueor taking so much pain. The assassing manages to catch the shining projectile in midair with impossible speed, but drops it after it burns his hand. "So, light burns you?" Tueor asks. Dark mist begins to form around the assassin's body, sinking into his skin. "Not any longer." he says coldly. "You are not the first who has stood this long against me, but you are among the few. I would like to know your name." "Tuoer." Tueor responds. "I know I'm not much, but I can tell you, I dont quit." Tueor says with a smile. "Very well, then, Tueor. I am Deathwalker, the assassin chosen by Lucifer himself." Deathwalker places his gun in it's pocket. A flaming portal opens up on the ground and a sword of red metal rises up from it, decorated with hellish imagery. Deathwalker takes the sword by it's hilt, and flames begin to dance on the edge of the blade. Tueor eyes widen and Lotus faints. "You're what!?" "...I am the Devil's Assassin. Make of that what you will." "Uh...." Tueor summons his sword of ice to his hand. "Im guessing your not going to go easy on me." "I can't. An assassin feels no empathy. An assassin thinks only of his job." "Hmph. They all try that. All fail." Deathwalker doesn't respond as he turns his body to the side, holding out his sword and leaving no opening for Tueor to strike him. Tueor stands up straight. "Well, lets do this." Tueor strikes at Deathwalker. Deathwalker parries the blow in a split second with incredible force, as if Tueor had struck a thick, metal wall. "Hm, I thought as much." Tueor notes as he is thrown of balance. "But still." In one fluid motion Tueor recovers and swings at Deathwalkers head. Once more, Tueor's strike is parried effortlessly. Tueor gathers up his energy then unleashes 5 heavy and swift attacks at Deathwalker, one right after the other. Deathwalker blocks the first two, dodges the next two, and blocks the last. "You fight with strong resolve for someone who was just shot..." said Deathwalker. "But I do not have forever. Let us end this now..." Deathwalker begins to unleash a rapid chain of precise strikes, one after another, his flaming sword becoming a glowing blur. Tueor blocks the first few then tries to dodge but gets cut a little on his left arm by the sword. This time though, Tueor doesnt flinch and striked back with a powerful stab. Deathwalker, not having anticipated this move, dodges too late, and is rewarded with a small gash on his side. He seems unaffected by the pain itself, but steps back. "...you certainly are a curious creature... just like every other human I've ever met... why do you humans, knowing that you'll fail, lay down your lives for each other? Why do you protect this girl so strongly? "Because, I love her. My love for her makes my heart strong, and with that, I will never give up!" Tueor informs Deathwalker. "I dont know if you've ever felt the love that I am talking about. If you have...then shame on you for destroying or killing others loved ones!" Deathwalker looks at Tueor; this time, his entire face betrays his curiosity. "Tell me this, then... what does love feel like?" Tueor stands up striaght. He puts hand over his heart and looks at Deathwalker. Tueor gaze piercing, he says, "To me, loves feeling...is when I feel that a persons...no, Lotus's life means more than my own. I desire to do whatever I can, within my power to ensure her protection, and help her live a happy life. Its not about me or what I want, its about her and her desires." "...that sounds... confusing." Deathwalker said. He frowned, not understanding the concept. "Why would you care more about someone else's life than your own? What is it about love that would make you do that?" "Its...hard to explain." Tueor responds. "Hm...I know, at least for me, Its a feeling of peace. Love is what drives me, what makes me strong. When my life isnt the one I care about, then I dont care if I die. Just as long as she lives. Thats how love makes me risk my life for another. If you ever come across someone, or something that you dont want to lose, no matter how small, not matter how great, then you feel fondness. If you would give your own life up for a person, then you will feel love." Lotus, having been awakened but pretending to still be out starts to shed a tears as she hears Tueors love for her. "...if I would give up... my... own... life..." Deathwalker mutters, becoming less focused, his gaze drifting off as if he is becoming lost in his own thoughts... A memory plays in Deathwalker's mind. It was odd- he didn't remember this memory before, but he knew that he was the one in it. Finally, he shakes his head and glances at Tueor, resuming his familiar emotionless expression. "...you have been spared. The girl too." Deathwalker says, turning away. "...I need time... to... recover..." "...What do you think you're doing, Puppet of Lucifer?" a lewd voice cries out. Flying out of a flaming portal is a demonic figure with dirty brown hair, bony fingers that curled like the legs of a spider, and dark skeletal wings. His eyes glowed red with fire, yet his gaze was manic. Tueor took a step back. "What is that?" The demon glares at Tueor. The next moment, he is standing right in front of him, snarling in his face and revealing rotting fangs while placing his sharp talons near Tueor's throat. "...listen here, you filthy little human. I am NOT some thing. So you will not be referring to me as "that", as if I am some kind of thing. Got it, punk? Or do I have to carve up every last inch of your skin and pour salt over your pathetic, bleeding carcass?" Tueor takes another step back but doesnt back down. "Sure thing." The demon's glare reverts back to a manic expression. "...of course, the threat was serious, though. That torture is a particularly fun one to pull off- the screams are a beautiful melody to my ears..." Tueor's face turned to one of anger. "Your a monster. And Im betting you will take that as a compliment, wont you?" "...I'm... no... monster... I am an artist." the demon snarls, curling his talons together as if imagining the feel of Tueor's flesh between them. Tueors expression remained the same. "Hmph. Call it what you want, your vision of art is twisted." The demon glares at Tueor even further; as he does, he begins to change; his wings become razor sharp blades and his talons extend into what appear to be knives. "...Deathwalker, hurry and kill the bounty... I want a piece of this cocky little human..." "NO!" Tueor yells. Suddenly everything about Tueor changes. He just seem to eminate strength. "If anyone touches her, I will KILL THEM!!!" Tueor then raises his left arm and summons an orb of light with enough energy to power a machine the size of a planet. "...I cannot disobey Malacoda..." Deathwalker said. "His threats are always serious..." Let me slice you up!" Malacoda screeched, baring over Tueor and brandishing his knife-like talons and dagger-like fangs. "ARGH!" Tueor grunts as he throws his bad forward into the chest of Malacoda, to which the orb of light hits him, then expands and seems to swallow him up. Then the orb of light bursts; Malacoda stands there, rage consuming his whole form, venom oozing down his dagger-fangs, his eyes literally burning with flame. "I will enjoy slicing up your carcass..." he says, swiping at Tueor with his razor-sharp talons. "...and hearing you whimper for death..." he slashes again. "You will hear no such from me!" Tueor yells as he jumps back and swings attempting to cut of Malacodas hand. Malacoda's elongated talons suffice for parrying Tueor's sword, and Malacoda takes another swipe at him. "...you have fire in you. But you know what they say... the weakest dog barks the loudest..." Tueor again jumps back, then he form a ball of ice and procceeds to throw it in Malacodas face. Tueor starts breathing heavily, as the loss of blood starts to catch up to him. Malacoda's head snaps back with a crack! ''Suddenly, a disturbing laughter fills the air as Malacoda leans his head forward and stares down at Tueor with his manic eyes. "...You think you can hurt me with snowballs?" Malacoda flaps his blade-like wings, trying to slice at Tueor with them. Tueor using his sword and with more resolve than ever blocks all the attacks. Then returns the attacks. Snarling, Malacoda leaps back. Chains burst forth from the ground, wrapping around Tueor's ankles. The chains writhe about like serpents, and at their ends, knife-like blades protrude, pointing down at Tueor, as if the snakes were ready to strike... Tueor unphased, starts slicing at the chains attmpting to cut them with his sword. "I will not lose!" He cries as he fights off the chains. Almost out of nowhere, Deathwalker could hear sniffiling coming from Lotus's directions. Deathwalker snaps out of his thoughts and walks up to Lotus, who is still cringing on the ground. "...why do you cry, girl?" Deathwalker asks. "Because..." Lotus sniffels finding it hard to speak. "Have you heard what Tueor said? No one has ever loved me so much, and I want to help him fight that monster but...I cannot. I do not have the strength nessacery to do anything other than get in his way. And I cry, imagining the pain he is going through. Two shots in the arm, a sword slash in his arm, and the loss of blood. And Im useless." Then she breaks out completely crying. Deathwalker lifts his gun out of his pocket. Upon seeing the weapon, Malacoda hisses: "Hurry it up, Deathwalker. I have the other one chained up here. Shoot the girl and make it quick." Deathwalker slowly raises the gun up, pointing the barrel at Lotus, who whimpers and covers her face. "No! NO!" Tueor yells like a madman. "Do it! DO IT NOW!" Malacoda roars. Deathwalker's trigger finger shakes for a moment... but nothing happens. Deathwalker couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger... A blow connects with the side of Deathwalker's head that would've knocked a normal man unconscious. Deathwalker was thrown off his feet, but flipped around in mid-air, handspringing back into balance. Malacoda snarled with disdain. "...Another filthy human?!" "Funny..." said a new voice. "People usually refer to me as "superhuman" or "filthy superhuman", or something along those lines. You're the first in the long time to call me human, demon. Ironic, isn't it?" Standing nearby was a person wearing a scarlet trenchcoat and a scarlet fedora to match. An opaque, grey cloth was wrapped around his face, covering his left eye. A bored passive look was over his face. But most peculiarly, his nose was in a book. Slowly Lotus picks herself off the ground then raises her hands. "If I cant do much, At least I can do this." Lotus causes the earth under Malacoda to rise and start creating a tomb around him. With Maladoca destracted Tueor cuts the chain then jumps over to Malacoda and starts stabbing him through the tomb of earth. With a burst of his deadly wings, the tomb of earth shatters, and Malacoda grows three times in size, covered in blood. "This... isn't over..." Malacoda snarls, sinking into the portal and taking Deathwalker with him. Tueor collapses on the ground right after the two leave. "Tueor!" Lotus yells and she runs to his side. Seeing the damage caused to him she turns to the man in the fedora, "Can you help him?" ---- "...you failed." rang out the voices of Lucifer. Deathwalker made no response. "My Lord..." Malacoda said. "He could've done it at any time. But he stood there. Pointing the gun and doing ''nothing." "...I am aware of this, Malacoda. And I know why, too." Lucifer was silent for a moment. "...I have told you before, and I will say it again- there is no room for empathy in our pact. You are a killer." "...I was just-" "...curious? No, Deathwalker. No excuses. Begone... back to the darkness until I have need of you again. A look of terror passed over Deathwalker's face, but he made no noise. A portal opened up and consumed his form before disappearing. "...I don't understand why you choose to use a damned soul for this mission..." "Demons are unpredictable." Lucifer said. "With a damned soul, at least they can be bribed." "...demons are unpredictable? What do you call that antic he pulled?!" "...a few hours spent in the darkness will clear his head of hesitation." Lucifer said firmly. "Now... go." Malacoda, scowling, bowed slightly. "As you wish." Chapter III: (Tueor... wake up in a hospital bed. Tulwar and Viro can be present if they so desire.) (they'll be there. BUT... Can you help finish chapter 1? :/ Friscoal 15:29, November 11, 2011 (UTC)) Tueor wakes up in a white room with a windoe on his left sides. He looks around to see where he was. He was in a...hospital. Lotus was sleeping soundly in a chair next to his bed, obviously waiting for him to wake. He looked at the cloack next to his bed, 8:51 AM. "Have I been out all night?" Tueor asks himself. Viro was sitting by the door, growling slightly people as they passed the door. He cocked his head when he hear Tueor's voice. "Yeah, you've been out for awhile." Tulwar sat by the window, saying nothing. Lotus opens her eyes upon hearing Tueors voice. She looks at him and, after noticing that his eyes are open she turns to face him, grasps his hand, and asks, "How are you feeling?" Tueor grimicaes at the pain in his hand after it being touched, to which Lotus quickley lets go. "Ive been better. How long have I been out?" "Two days..." Lotus replies. "Yeah... You really got your ass kicked." Tulwar added in a flat tone. At the moment he was pretty deep in thought. Lotus glared at Tulwar, the likes of which pierced his very soul. "Considering the people you were fighting, you probably did much better than they anticipated." She said to Tueor. "They probably weren't anticipating him at all... He more than likely caught them off gaurd." Tulwar sighed. "Well, anyway, you saved my life Tueor. Thank you..." Lotus replys her voice a little quiet. Tueor smiles at this. "Its a life worth saving." Tulwar rolled his eyes at the mushy gooshy stuff between the two. "Anyway, if what Lotus tells me is true, we have quite an issue here on our hands. Viro stood up and looked at the figure who had stayed silent the whole time. "What are you thoughts... err.. Robin? No that's not it... some kind of bird... starts with an 'R'... Rhabbdornis? Rockfowl? Roadrunner?" "Raven Redwood". said the man sitting in the corner, with his nose in a book. "...though I prefer to be addressed as Redwood." He flipped a page, continuing to speak without even looking up. "...as for my thoughts on the matter, I have none. I don't know what to think of it. It's not the first time I've seen anything bizarre and outlandish like that, but I still don't know anything." Tueor lays back down and stares at the ceiling. "Well thats just great." Suddenly, a flaming portal opens up nearby and out stumbles, to everyone's surprise, Deathwalker. He is bruised, bloody, and covered in numerous wounds. "Help... me... they're... here..." he groans, before fainting, falling unconscious and leaving a thick trail of blood on the floor. The portal closes behind him. Lotus gasped in horror at the sight of Deathwalker; Tueor's eyes widened in shock. Tulwar raises his brow and considers to shoot the poor fellow now, to end this now, but he ultimately decides against it. His shadow waved and danced behind him. Viro bared his fangs and growled angrily at the unconscious figure. "He has quite the nerve, showing up here after what he just did!" Tulwar hushed him and Viro went silent. He gestured behind himself at his shadow, were Trench was apparently getting very excited about the bloody figure. If he's happy about this, I'll be unquestionably against it... "He said "they're here". What did he mean by that?" Redwood asked aloud. "Probably some other demons or something... but that doesn't mean much. They're always around." Tulwar said as he turned the safety off his pistol. "But then again, he probably meant the more problematic ones." Viro places himself between the door and the group to block entry from any unwelcome company. Yes, they could just as easily teleport inside the room like Deathwalker, but he knew such entities enjoyed grand entrances... and just popping in and out of space just doesn't have a powerful effect. And indeed, a flaming portal opened seconds later on the ceiling and a demonic figure dropped into the room, snarling bestially at those present. Viro roared back at the figure, making its snarle seems like a puppy's whine. Suddenly, the door behind Viro opened and a nurse stepped in. "...Oh my GOD!" she exclaimed. The demon leapt over, knocking Viro aside and smashing him through a wall, pouncing upon the poor woman and slitting her throat with sharp talons, before escaping down the hall. Screams resounded from several different places in the building. Viro lifted himself off the ground and onto all four legs. "HE IS MINE!" he roared and ran after the figure. Moving just as fast as the demon, he soon caught up when the demon stopped to attack another innocent. He talked the vile thing to the ground and buried his fangs into its shoulder. Tulwar readied himself for a fight. "And he said 'they are here', meaning multiple?" he asked. Category:Story Category:Supernatural